


Aftermath

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [6]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Dan watch today's games.</p><p>Non-kink cuddle times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Martin sighs as he sits back on the couch. "Fucking United," he mutters to Dan.

"It's Porto," Dan replies. He's more relaxed during the game, but Martin reflects, he's not been blaming himself for yesterday's game. Dan pats his shoulder as he grabs the remote, switches to the Arsenal game. Martin doesn't care so much about this game and his attention gradually wanders. Dans sitting on the edge of the couch, watching intently. Every time Bendnter gets the ball he leans forward. His face is animated, happy. But inevitably, Martin finds himself watching the clenching of his thighs, the constant shifting. He remembers the day before and blurts out, "Are you sore?"

Dan raises his eyebrows quizzically but is his eyes continue to follow the game. "A bit," he casually admits. "Not bad."

"Was training bad?" Martin asks guiltily. It'd been a light session, mainly for morale, so he wasn't worried at the time, but now... "Yesterday I was ...rough."

Dan turns to fully look at him, eyes amused but steady. "Martin, I'm fine," he says. Seeing he's not reassured, he sighs loudly, but he sits back and cuddles under Martin's arm. "Besides," he says, coyly, "I like you rough."

"Yeah?" Martin asks as he pulls Dan closer. He leans down and tenderly kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Mm, yes," Dan murmurs as he turns and deepens the kiss, then: "The fuck Fabregas?" Martin groans as their lips are torn apart.

"Dan," he whines. Dan absentmindedly pats his stomach but doesn't look at him. Martin tries to be good, he really does, but it's a boring game; Arsenal has it well in hand. So instead, he focuses on more and more on Dan's hand on his stomach, remembering the Blackburn game. Dan had been so tight, so responsive, grinding and moaning for him. Fuck. He eyes Dan, but his lover's still glued to the game. Martin sighs huffily and sticks his hand down to the waistband of his pants. Keeping a wary eye on Dan, he tucks his hand down, letting his fingers rest right above his dick. He remembers the groan Dan gave when he slid into him, the way his face clenched as he came.

He's rubbing small tight circles now, teasing himself. Dan looks over at him and Martin only just manages to stop moving. "You ok?" Dan asks. Martin nods. As soon as Dan turns away, Martin's rubbing circles again, the illusion of secrecy making his cock pulse. Centimeter by centimeter he dips his fingers closer to his cock. He's openly watching Dan now, imagining him standing above him, the weight of his cock on his tongue. He's completely hard now, dick straining against his pants. Nudges the base of it with one finger, savors the resulting shiver of pleasure. He's dimly aware of the sounds of the game and Dan's occasional comment, but he's too busy trying to keep his breathing steady to really pay attention. He's stroking his cock with one finger now, tracing faint pressure that's not nearly enough but feels so good.

There's a sudden movement against his side. "Martin," Dan chides, voice rough with amusement. Martin opens his eyes to see Dan watching him, eyes sparkling.

Martin smiles teasingly. "You're busy," he half shrugs, making sure not to shift his arm from Dan's shoulder. Now that Dan's watching him, he pushes his hand down his pants to grip his cock and he begins to lazily stroke. "Fuck," he sighs, tilting his head to stick his nose in Dan's neck. Dan smells good, slight orange from his body wash and just a hint of sweat. "Help me?" he asks, sucking kisses in between the words.

Dan's twisting out of his arms and Martin makes a small sound of protest that morphs into a pleased purr when he settles in his lap. Dan pulls his hand away and puts in on his waist. Then, securely anchored atop Martin, he smiles down at him and grinds down against him, hips moving lazily. The friction of Dan's jeans against his cock is so fucking good, and he surges up to kiss him. But Dan teasingly rides the motion and all he can reach is his chin. "Wanker," he murmurs and bites the curve of his adam's apple, the hollow of his throat.

Dan laughs at him. "Where'd you learn that word, Martin Škrtel?" he asks teasingly, still rubbing against him.

"If I tell you will you touch me?"

"Hmm," Dan purses his lips and looks upward in mock thought and Martin's suddenly struck by an overpowering wave of fondness.

He blurts "_Milujem ťa,_" before he really realizes what he's saying.

"What does that mean?" Dan tilts his head slightly, but he's still smiling naughtily.

Martin looks away. "It mean...hurry up and touch me."

Dan stills. Martin keeps his face down, looking at his hands that nearly span Dan's narrow waist. Experimentally he stretches his fingers out wide, trying to touch his hands together. "I'm not that skinny," Dan says quietly, placing his hands on Martin's.

"I know," Martin says just as softly. "I just," he shrugs, "I like touching you like this." He flushes with embarrassment.

Suddenly there are lips on his skin, mapping out what he knows is an ugly blush. Soft gentle kisses, on one cheekbone then the other, moving down his throat till every inch of red skin has been touched. "I like you touching me like this," Dan whispers, so soft Martin feels the words more than he hears them. He cups his face tenderly and dips down, delicate as a dancer. He kisses him softly, lushly. Martin feels cherished at the touch of his lips, fragile and precious.

"Dan," he murmurs, hands still clutching his waist.

"I know," Dan murmurs back. "I know."

 

 

So this started at as a smut piece. Silly boys, they wanted to be mushy instead. Next time. Oops! ETA: _Milujem ťa__ means I love you in Slovak._


End file.
